Monster Jam World Finals 19
Monster Jam World Finals 19 is currently being held, March 23-24, 2018 at Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, NV. A change for this World Finals is that it has been changed from three days to two. The Double Down will be done on Friday morning, with the Showdown before the racing bracket on Friday night. Saturday will be freestyle, as before. It will be the last time that the World Finals are held at Sam Boyd Stadium before beginning a rotating schedule of venues in 2019. Double Down Showdown Line-Up #Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Brad Allen (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Jester: Matt Pagliarulo #Pirate's Curse: Cory Rummell #Bounty Hunter: Austin Minton (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Zombie: Ami Houde #El Toro Loco: Mark List #El Toro Loco: Kayla Blood #Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs #Max-D #7: Jared Eichelberger #Blue Thunder: Matt Cody #Grave Digger #30: Brandon Vinson (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Wonder Woman: Collete Davis (Double Down Showdown Debut) #Grave Digger #34: Krysten Anderson #Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght #Pirate's Curse: Camden Murphy #Scooby Doo: Lindsey Read (Double Down Showdown Debut) Line-Up #Max-D #8: Tom Meents Two More Qualify for Monster Jam World Finals XIX #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow #Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson World Finals Field Grows #Avenger: Jim Koehler #Mutant (Cadillac): Todd LeDuc #Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson Three More Join Monster Jam World Finals Field #Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson #Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters #Whiplash: Brianna Mahon #Scooby-Doo: Steven Sims (World Finals Debut) #Dragon: Jon Zimmer #Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer #The Black Pearl: Cole Venard #Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny #Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly #Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten #FS1 Cleatus: Marc McDonald #Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk #El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough #Mutant (F-150): Coty Saucier #Monster Mutt: Cynthia Gauthier (World Finals Debut) #Zombie: Bari Musawwir #Max-D #5: Colton Eichelberger #Stadium Tour 1 Champion- Max-D #9: Neil Elliott Max-D Prevails for Series ChampionshipElliott in the Field for Monster Jam World Finals XIX #Stadium Tour 2 Champion- Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken Pauken Qualifies for World Finals XIX #Stadium Tour 3 Champion- Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane #Stadium Tour 4 Champion- VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell O'Donnell Joins World Finals Field #Triple Threat Series East Champion- Megalodon: Justin Sipes (World Finals Debut) #Triple Threat Series Central Champion- Grave Digger #32: Tyler Menninga #Triple Threat Series West Champion- Earth Shaker: Tristan England #Arena Tour 4 Champion- Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen #Double Down Showdown Champion- Pirate's Curse: Cory Rummell (World Finals Debut) Double Down Showdown Racing Round 1 Pirate's Curse (Murphy) vs. Bounty Hunter (Crash) Monster Mutt Rottweiler vs. Alien Invasion (Crash) Soldier Fortune Black Ops vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) Grave Digger (Vinson) vs. Jester Max-D vs. Scooby-Doo El Toro Loco (List) vs. Zombie El Toro Loco (Blood) vs. Blue Thunder Pirate's Curse (Rummell) vs. Wonder Woman Round 2 Pirate's Curse (Murphy) vs. Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune Black Ops vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Zombie vs. Max-D (Crash) El Toro Loco (Blood) vs. Pirate's Curse (Rummell) Semi-Finals Max-D vs. Pirate's Curse (Rummell) Pirate's Curse (Murphy) vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Championship Race Grave Digger (Vinson) (Red lights race: disqualified) vs. Pirate's Curse (Rummell) Racing Championship Round 1 Mutant (LeDuc) vs. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Mad Scientist vs. Pirate's Curse Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Dragon Monster Mutt vs. Gas Monkey Garage Great Clips Mohawk Warrior (Bye run) vs. Overkill Evolution (Overkill Evolution was unable to make it to the starting line) Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Northern Nightmare (Crash; red lights race: disqualified) Megalodon vs. EarthShaker Wild Flower vs. Son-uva Digger Grave Digger (Kane) vs. El Toro Loco Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Bounty Hunter FS1 Cleatus vs. Lucas Oil Crusader Grave Digger (Pauken) vs. Mutant (Saucier) Black Pearl vs. Whiplash Avenger vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Zombie vs. Max-D (Meents) Max-D (Elliott) vs. Scooby-Doo Round 2 Mutant (LeDuc) vs. Pirate's Curse Dragon vs. Gas Monkey Garage Great Clips Mohawk Warrior (Crash) vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) Megalodon vs. Son-uva Digger Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian FS1 Cleatus vs. Mutant (Saucier) Black Pearl (Crash) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Zombie vs. Max-D (Elliott) Round 3 Mutant (LeDuc) vs. Dragon Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Son-uva Digger Grave Digger (Kane) vs. FS1 Cleatus Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Zombie Semi-Finals Mutant (LeDuc) vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) FS1 Cleatus vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Championship Race Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Racing Encore Tom Meents, Neil Elliott, Colton Eichelberger, Chuck Werner, and Jared Eichelberger each came out in their own separate Max-D trucks to help celebrate Max-D's 15th anniversary. A new black Max-D paint scheme was unveiled during the encore as well. Chuck drove the original Maximum Destruction, Neil drove the Candy Apple Red Max-D, Colton drove the Gold Max-D, Jared drove the normal Max-D, and Tom debuted the new Black Max-D. Each truck did different tricks throughout the encore as well. Monster Jam World Finals XIX - Max-D 15th Anniversary (Friday Racing) Encore Freestyle # Gas Monkey Garage - 7.571 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 7.188 # The Black Pearl - 5.440 Freestyle Encore TBD Other Awards * Technician of the Year - Tim Mente (Storm Damage/Hurricane Force)/Dennis Fultz (FS1 Cleatus) * Rookie of the Year – Brandon Vinson (Grave Digger) * Rising Star – Cynthia Gauthier (Monster Mutt Dalmatian) * Arena Two-Wheel Skills – Cam McQueen (Northern Nightmare) * Stadium Two-Wheel Skills – Lee O’Donnell (VP Racing Fuels Mad Scientist) * Donut – Tom Meents (Max-D) * Arena Freestyle – Tyler Menninga (Grave Digger) * Stadium Freestyle – Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) * Crash Madness – Randy Brown (Grave Digger) * Arena Save of the Year – Justin Sipes (Megalodon) * Stadium Save of the Year – Morgan Kane (Grave Digger) * WOW Factor - Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger) * Extreme Air – Rosalee Ramer (Wild Flower) * Outreach – Camden Murphy (Pirate’s Curse) Pit Party Trucks * Airborne Ranger * Axe * Bad News Travels Fast * Big Kahuna * BKT (Race) * BKT Ride Truck * Bucking Bronco (race) * Bucking Bronco (ride) * Cyclops * Cyclops (Restored Version) * Devastator * Enforcer * Extinguisher * Grave Digger 11 * Hillbilly Deluxe (race) * Hillbilly Deluxe (ride) * Iron Outlaw * The Law * Maverik Monster Trakker * Maximum Destruction * Max-D (Gold) * Max-D (Red) * Over Bored * Paddy Wagon * Play'n For Keeps * Rampage (George) * Rampage (Lizzie) * Rampage (Ralph) * Rat Attack * Scarlet Bandit * Sergeant Smash * Soldier Fortune * Stealth * Taurus (Restored Version) * Taurus (Vaters) * Time Flys * T-Maxxx * T-Wrecks * Unnamed & Untamed * Warrior * Wheels of Freedom * Wicked Strong Hosts Scott Douglass Ryan LaCosse Leslie Mears Taylor Mock Entertainment Zone FMX BMX Drifters Freestyle Sport Bikes Trial Riders Trivia * Cynthia Gauthier will run the regular Monster Mutt body on her Monster Mutt Dalmatian chassis. * During practice Tom Meents hit a barrier in thunder ally and ending up destroying the sign in the right lane (yellow lane) * The fastest qualifier was Todd LeDuc, driver of the Mutant monster truck. References Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:2018 events